nasafandomcom-20200215-history
STS-38
| mission_type = Satellite deployment | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 1990-097A | SATCAT = 20935 | orbits_completed = 79 | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 4 days, 21 hours, 54 minutes, 31 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Kennedy SLF Runway 33 | crew_size = 5 | crew_members = Richard O. Covey Frank L. Culbertson, Jr. Carl J. Meade Robert C. Springer Charles D. Gemar | crew_photo = Sts-38 crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = Left to right - Seated: Culbertson, Covey; Standing: Gemar, Springer, Meade | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = 17 November 1990 | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 89.79 minutes | orbit_inclination = 28.4 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-41 | next_mission = STS-35 }} STS-38 was a Space Shuttle mission by NASA using the [[Space Shuttle Atlantis|Space Shuttle Atlantis]]. It was the 37th shuttle mission, and carried a classified payload for the U.S. Department of Defense. It was the 7th flight for Atlantis and the 7th flight dedicated to the Department of Defense. The mission was a 4-day mission that traveled more than 2 million miles and completed 79 revolutions. Atlantis landed at Kennedy Space Center's Shuttle Landing Facility's runway 33. The launch was originally scheduled for July 1990, but was rescheduled due to a hydrogen leak found on during the STS-35 countdown. During a rollback to the Orbiter Processing Facility Atlantis was damaged during a hail storm. The eventual launch date of 15 November 1990 was set due to a payload problem. The launch window was between 18:30 and 22:30 EST. The launch occurred at 18:48 EST. Crew Crew seating arrangements Preparations and launch The launch occurred on 15 November 1990, 18:48:13 EST. It was originally scheduled for July 1990, however, a liquid hydrogen leak found on ''Columbia'' during the STS-35 countdown prompted three precautionary tanking tests on Atlantis at the pad on 29, 13 June July – 25 July 1990. Tests confirmed the hydrogen fuel leak on the external tank side of the external tank/orbiter quick disconnect umbilical. This could not be repaired at the pad and Atlantis was rolled back to the VAB on 9 August, demated, then transferred to the Orbiter Processing Facility (OPF). During rollback, the vehicle remained parked outside the VAB for about a day while the Columbia/STS-35 stack was transferred to the pad for launch. While outside, Atlantis suffered minor hail damage to its tiles during a thunderstorm. After repairs were made in the OPF, Atlantis was transferred to the VAB for mating on 2 October. During hoisting operations, the platform beam that was to have been removed from the orbiter's aft compartment fell and caused minor damage, which was repaired. The vehicle rolled out to Pad A on 12 October 1990. The fourth mini-tanking test was performed on 24 October, with no excessive hydrogen or oxygen leakage detected. During the Flight Readiness Review, the launch date was set for 9 November 1990. The launch was reset for 15 November due to payload problems. Liftoff occurred during a classified launch window lying within a launch period extending from 18:30 to 22:30 EST on 15 November. Classified payload During STS-38, Atlantis deployed USA-67.NASA Space Data Center: NSSDC ID: 1990-097B USA-67 ELINT Program According to Aviation Week, this was a secret Magnum ELINT (ELectronic INTtelligence) gathering satellite headed for geosynchronous orbit like those launched by STS-51-C and STS-33, launched to monitor the events during the first Gulf War in 1990. Also according to Aviation Week, the shuttle initially entered a x orbit at an inclination of 28.45° to the equator. It then executed three OMS (orbital maneuvering system) burns, the last on orbit #4. The first of these circularized the orbit at . Later observers have speculated that USA-67 was instead a secret SDS-2 military communications satellite, like those deployed on STS-28 and STS-53.[http://www.satobs.org/seesat/Mar-2000/0378.html Satobs.org: USA-67 observations ][http://www.fas.org/spp/military/program/sigint/prowler.htm FAS.org: GEO SIGINT Satellite] A publicly released image of the vertical stabilizer and upper aft bulkhead, similar to the one released from STS-53, confirms that the ASE (Airborne Support Equipment) for the IUS was absent from this flight. The satellite was deployed on the 7th orbit and then ignited its rocket motor at the ascending node of the 8th orbit, to place it in a geo-synchronous transfer orbit. Rumors that now appear to have been substantiated by the identification of an "unknown" geostationary satellite by amateur observers, SDS-2.Ted Molczan, satobs.org: Unknown GEO Object 2000-653A / 90007 Identified as ProwlerTed Molczan, satobs.org: Evaluation of the opportunity to launch Prowler on STS-38 insist that a second secret payload was deployed known as Prowler, reportedly a stealth satellite intended to covertly inspect other nation's geostationary satellites.Robert Windrem, NBC News: What is America's top-secret spy program? Landing The mission was extended by one day due to unacceptable crosswinds at the original planned landing site of Edwards Air Force Base. Continued adverse conditions led to a decision to shift the landing to KSC. Landing occurred on November 20, 1990, 16:42:42 EST, Runway 33, at the Kennedy Space Center. The rollout distance was and rollout time was 57 seconds. STS-38 marked the first KSC landing for Atlantis, and the first shuttle landing at KSC since April 1985 (the last being STS-51-D). Atlantis weighed at landing. See also * List of human spaceflights * List of Space Shuttle missions * Outline of space science * Space Shuttle References *[http://www.astronautix.com/flights/sts38.htm Astronatix: STS-38] External links * NASA mission summary * STS-38 Video Highlights ---- Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Spacecraft launched in 1990 Category:Department of Defense Space Shuttle missions